Many methods and techniques for manufacturing fire rated doors have been developed over time. But most of these prior art designs do not lend themselves well to fully automated manufacturing processes. Moreover, the prior art fire rated doors are expensive and require the internal mineral core. The internal core can be exposed in routed details and may reduce the strength of the door as a result of the reduced thickness of the door panels. In addition, alignment of the panels during assembly can be troublesome and require additional finishing to square the door after assembly. As a result, there is a need for a fire rated door that does not suffer from these deficiencies.